Un rêve
by Ariane
Summary: je rêve de te retrouver et d'effacer le passé


**Un rêve.**

Cela devait être le soir vu la couleur du ciel que je pouvais apercevoir de ma chambre. Il avait des tendances au gris et un lourd orage allait probablement tomber. Dieu seul sait à quel point je déteste les orages mais je suis rassuré, Rose par l'intermédiaire de ma sœur de cœur Winry m'a apporté un petit flacon pour que ma nuit soit tranquille.

Je ne sais pas exactement depuis combien de temps je suis enfermé dans cette pièce où des lumières artificielles sont forcées le jour, m'obligeant à garder les yeux ouverts car dès que je ferme mes paupières la couleur devient rouge. Rouge comme le sang que j'ai fait verser et que je n'aurais pas su m'empêcher de le faire. Assis devant ce joli bureau de bois, je prends des notes dans lesquelles je relate mes aventures quand j'étais encore quelqu'un de bien. Les personnes enfermées ici ont tous un passé criminel lourd et terrifiant et les bruits la nuit vous réveillent pour vous mettre dans une transe de peur bien que désormais je n'ai plus peur sachant ce qu'il va se produire et m'arriver.

Alors que je contemple la fiole, je narre ma dernière aventure afin de laisser une trace dans ce monde avant qu'on ne vienne me chercher demain matin pour m'emmener ailleurs, dans un autre endroit cloisonné et fermé à clefs.

OoOoO

Je m'appelle Edward Elric et j'étais professeur de physique quantitique dans la splendide université d'Harvard. Toutes les filles me courraient après pour essayer d'avoir un rendez-vous galant avec moi aussi bien les étudiantes que les professeurs mais j'ai toujours refusé, je ne suis pas de ce bords-là, mesdames, veuillez m'en excuser. Les seules filles que je côtoie sont des amies proches que je considère comme les sœurs que ma mère n'a pas porté car il va de soi que j'adore ma fratrie mais celle-ci s'étend bien plus encore qu'aux porteurs de mon nom de famille.

Je me souviendrai toujours du premier jour de ce nouvel enseignant de philosophie. Pour moi apprendre la philo et les lettres étaient une perte de temps inutile. Seule la science était le vrai sens du monde. Très peu pour moi les récitations des pièces de Flaubert, ou les écrits de Shakespeare. Je voulais comprendre comment l'univers tournait.

Autant son cours ne m'était d'aucun intérêt, autant son physique ne me laissait absolument pas indifférent. Certes, je l'ai vu fricoter à droite et à gauche avec de nombreuses femmes mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. Il se cherchait, c'était aussi simple que cela. Une soirée ou nous travaillions tous les deux très tard à la bibliothèque, je me permis de me présenter à lui et je tombai irrémédiablement sous son charme. Je me souviendrai toujours du regard sincère et doux qu'il m'avait fait en se présentant et cette voix suave qui prononça son nom : Roy Mustang. Il me proposa de boire un café vu l'heure tardive de nos recherches respectives et j'acceptais avec la plus grande joie possible bien qu'à lui je me suis montré neutre et posé.

De fil en aiguille Roy et moi avons découvert que nous avions des passions communes pour l'art et la chimie. Lui-même montrait des capacités énormes dans mon monde, celui de la physique et j'en fus fort étonné. Il fréquentait de moins en moins les femmes et passait presque tout son temps libre à me faire visiter des endroits dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. On aurait pu nous comparer aux deux pôles d'un aimant. Moi si blond aux cheveux longs, aux yeux dorés et à la peau légèrement brunie par le soleil, alors que lui possédait une peau diaphane mise en valeur par ses cheveux et ses yeux de couleur nuit  
Nos rapports ont évolués en quelques semaines, de simples collègues nous étions devenus les meilleurs amis du monde et j'espérais ne pas voir la fin de cette lancée étant donné que je désirais qu'il ressente la même chose pour moi que ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, c'est-à-dire l'amour avec un grand A.

Je me souviendrai toujours de notre premier baiser, voulant me souhaiter bonne nuit comme à son habitude par un simple bisou sur la joue, il dévia la trajectoire afin d'atteindre mes lèvres et je pense qu'un baiser n'avait jamais été aussi long, doux et passionné. En tout cas pas dans mon expérience amoureuse personnelle. C'est alors que c'est enchainé la valse des rendez-vous galants dans des endroits fabuleux. Roy me dorlotait et notre première fois fut inoubliable sur le bateau qu'il avait emprunté à sa meilleure amie. Tout un weekend à nous préoccuper de nous et des splendides paysages de la Charles River de cette magnifique ville qu'est Cambridge. Avoir une faculté dans un des coins les plus charmants des états Unis n'était vraiment pas donné à personne.  
La preuve en est que malgré que ce soit lui qui avait sept ans de plus que moi, c'est dans ma maison qu'il a accepté de venir s'installer après une année et demi à me faire la cour. Ma famille n'a pas à se plaindre, entre le grand manoir Elric et les maisons de campagne, nous avions le choix pour nous trouver le nid douillet approprié. Lui arrivait d'Angleterre, métis anglais/japonais, ses seuls revenus étaient l'héritage de ses parents disparus bien trop tôt et qu'il gérait de main de maitre, bien meilleur que certains traders américains.

Nos amis respectifs étaient heureux de cette idylle. Il a pu faire connaissance avec toute la grande famille que mon cher père protégeait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. En effet, comme grande famille, nous n'avions pas fait dans le détail. Entre mon ainée Cassandre, moi, Alphonse, Olivia et les jumeaux Tristan et Olivier, sans oublier mon demi frère Envy, nous formions vraiment un groupe très soudé toujours là à rendre service à celui qui en avait besoin. De plus notre voisine, une jeune femme mécanicienne du nom de Winry Rockbell et sa grand-mère avaient été recueillie sous notre toit après l'incendie qui ravagea leur maison. Ma mère est exactement comme mon frère, elle recueille les oiseaux égarés même s'il s'agit d'êtres humains.

De son coté, il me présenta les quelques personnes qui avaient fait le trajet jusqu'aux states avec lui. Sa meilleure amie Riza, Jean le mari de cette dernière, et deux autres hommes du nom de Breda et d'Armstrong venu s'engager dans la Navy pour les missions dangereuses ainsi qu'un autre professeur, de langues nommé Maes Hughes venu ici avec son épouse Gracia, fleuriste de son état et leur petite fille, une petite puce du nom d'Elysia.

Les repas de famille trainaient toujours en longueur autour de la longue tablée du manoir, mais cette vie nous plaisait et nous étions vraiment heureux. Enfin c'est-ce que je croyais.

Nous avions entièrement refait le cottage selon nos goûts, des tons plus neutres pour Roy et plus voyant pour moi. Breda nous avait même confié l'adresse d'un avocat spécialisé dans les affaires d'adoption : Maitre Barrier. Ce dernier était très confiant quand à notre situation et au fait que bientôt nous aurions un petit garçon ou une petite fille à élever. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont Roy travaillait dans la chambre de l'enfant pour comprendre à quel point cette adoption lui tenait à cœur.

OoOoO

L'amour ne dure que trois ans d'après les biologistes et les imminents chercheurs. Une histoire d'hormones qui nous séduisent et puis qui s'amenuisent au fur et à mesure du temps. Pourtant Roy et moi maintenions le cap. Aucune routine ne s'installait dans notre couple. Des voyages à travers le monde pour découvrir pour ma part les trésors culinaires et pour celle de Roy, les merveilles d'architecture et d'art, en passant par des congés prit inopinément pour pouvoir profiter du temps passé avec l'autre, sans oublier les splendides dîners aux chandelles, rien ne nous manquait et personne n'aurait pu dire que nous ne formions pas un couple heureux. Parce que nous étions réellement heureux. Une dernière chose suffisait à notre bonheur, un grand et somptueux mariage mais pour cela, je voulais que cela vienne de Mustang et pas de moi.

Hors les ennuis sont tout doucement venus s'immiscer dans notre couple sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Tout d'abord le refus d'adoption, nous avions envoyé 6 candidatures qui furent toutes rejetées à cause des origines de Roy. Ensuite, une mauvaise humeur s'est installée quand j'ai voulu apprendre à tirer avec Riza. Même si notre quartier était tout à fait sécurisé, je voulais apprendre à me servir d'une arme à feu. J'ai toujours eu une soif de connaissances et je n'allais pas me priver d'avoir comme professeur un des meilleurs snipers des Marines de notre belle Amérique.  
De chicaneries en chicaneries, nous avons commencé à voir nos amis séparément mais ce qui m'étonnais le plus c'était lorsque je venais rendre visite à Gracia car je trouvais la famille Hughes adorable. Son mari toujours présent avant, était devenu l'homme invisible. Des cours particuliers à donner aux étudiants de dernières années afin d'avoir des mentions et des titres le jour de la remise des diplômes, où bien une partie de pêche, les excuses étaient vraiment nombreuses mais je ne m'en formalisais pas.

Sauf ce jour-là où décidant de rentrer plutôt de mon travail, je vis la voiture de Maes garée devant notre cottage. Je passai par le garage afin de voir si celle de mon amant était présente et en effet, c'était le cas. Maes refusait donc de me voir et s'arrangeait avec Roy pour trouver des excuses bidon alors que j'ai toujours préféré de l'honnêteté et la vérité car même si elle est cruelle au moins je peux l'accepter.

La maison semblait vide alors que je savais pertinemment que deux personnes y étaient de part les voitures et l'alarme désactivée. Bof, pas la peine de faire un fromage pour cela. Je pris donc la direction de la cuisine pour me servir un grand verre de soda glacé et un petit bruit attira mon attention. Regardant par la fenêtre je vis l'immense matin de Naples de mes voisins qui jappait non attaché à sa niche. Une pétition ne tarderait pas à arriver chez nous pour que les propriétaires de ce chien y fassent plus attention, pensais je en mettant mon verre dans le lave vaisselle.  
Un second bruit, plus fort cette voix-ci et venant de la part d'un homme s'immisça dans mes oreilles. Cambridge quartier tranquille, tu parles. J'avais bien fait de prendre des cours avec Riza. Je composai alors le numéro de code du coffre qui contenait le Beretta qu'elle m'avait offert pour la réussite de mon examen de tir et j'armai l'engin. Plus je me rapprochais de la salle de bain et des chambres, plus le bruit se faisait entendre. Malheureusement, ce que j'avais cru être le râle d'une personne en danger étaient les gémissements d'un homme en pleine extase.

Je savais ce que j'allais voir en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, alors il fallait que je m'en assure avant de le faire. La vérité, j'étais toujours en quête de la vérité même si celle-ci s'avère douloureuse et catastrophique. En poussant la porte de notre chambre, j'aperçu Roy et Maes dans le plus simple appareil profitant des plaisirs de l'amour. Choqué, je regardais l'arme que j'avais en main me demandant depuis combien de temps ce petit jeu durait.

Comment pouvaient-ils faire cela sous mon toit puisque le cottage quoiqu'on en dise faisait partie du patrimoine de la famille Elric. Le pire de tout c'est que c'était dans les draps bleus en satin, ceux que je lui avais offert pour une saint valentin et il me trompait allègrement sans se douter que j'étais au courant.  
Et ce Hughes, quelle pourriture, toutes les fois où je me rendais chez eux pour leur rendre visite, c'était ici qu'il venait passer ses journées à se taper l'homme de ma vie alors qu'il était marié et avait une petite fille. Le visage de gracia et d'Elysia se marquait sur mes rétines alors que je fermais les yeux. Comment pouvais-t'-on faire autant de mal à un enfant et à une femme d'une douceur pareille.

Je vérifiai une dernière fois que mon chargeur était bien enclenché et entra dans la pièce alors que Roy se faisait littéralement prendre par son cher ami. Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu inverser les rôles quand il s'agissait de moi m'avait donné une raison de plus de faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Deux coups de feu dans la bibliothèque, droit sur les cadres photos qui prouvaient notre soit disant relation idyllique, puis voyant leurs regards pétrifiés, je repensais à celui de la petite Elysia toute amoureuse de son père. Si elle savait ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Alors je me tournai vers Hughes pour lui en placer une dans l'épaule, une dans le genou et la dernière dans les bijoux de famille pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais s'en servir. Roy me regardait comme un bébé faon dont on venait d'abattre la mère et il avait raison d'avoir peur de moi vu ce que je lui réservais. « _Tu n'es qu'un salaud »_, fut la dernière phrase qu'il entendit avant que je ne vide mon chargeur sur lui. Cœur, poumons, tête, tout ce qui me semblait points sensibles et graves y passa.

Je lâchai mon arme et prit le téléphone pour appeler une ambulance et la police. Je n'ai rien nié aux policiers et je fus transféré dans un tout premier temps dans un asile de fou pour ensuite rejoindre un quartier de haute surveillance après mon procès : 150 ans de prison, voilà le sort que l'on m'avait réservé pour mon homicide volontaire et mes actes de violence aggravés par arme à feu. La peine de mort même si elle n'a pas été abolie dans notre état du Massachusetts, elle n'a pas été éradiquée non plus.  
Pour des raisons soit disant de place, je fus transféré dans l'état du Texas et rejugé auparavant pour une soit disant erreur de procédure. Un des jurés au premier procès avait commis une faute en parlant de la procédure alors que le procès n'était pas clos. Je soupçonne évidemment Maes hughes d'avoir payé ce traitre afin de se venger de moi, mais personne ne vérifiera et j'emporterai mon secret avec moi.

Lors du deuxième jugement, j'écopai directement de la peine de mort, et c'est désormais dans les couloirs de cette dernière que j'attends d'être tué par électrocution. Ils ont trouvé que l'injection létale était trop douce vis-à-vis des crimes que j'avais commis.  
Je vous ai dit que les Elric étaient une famille influente et riche. Dans le journal de demain, cela va encore se prouver. La petite Rose, la femme de ménage de nos quartiers à la prison m'a fait parvenir un poison afin que je disparaisse d'un claquement de doigt. Alors du bout des doigts je ressors la photo de nous, celle faite sur le Charles river et je me remets à rêver de nos longues nuits d'amour tout en absorbant l'élixir de mort qui coulant dans mes veines va me provoquer un simple arrêt cardiaque indécelable car Rose repassera dans ma cellule pour y retirer la petite fiole de verre et bien sur prévenir les gardes de ce qu'elle aura trouvé. Mon corps sans vie qui ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, fonder une famille avec toi Roy. Qui sait peut-être que là-haut nous nous retrouverons?

Merci de votre lecture et à Sabine pour ses corrections

Merci pour vos reviews

Ariane.


End file.
